bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 49
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 49 Zen blinked in surprise as her units appeared before her, all of them equally shocked as they materialized on the beach. "Wah--" Lancia began, but was unable to finish as she was too baffled. "You...summoned us?" Galant asked aloud, "Even though we were already summoned..." Zen nodded. "Yes, it looks like I did. Actually, I summoned you because I had forgotten you were still on the ship..." She smiled sheepishly. "Apologies." "At any rate," The fire unit continued, "We need to get going. That fight with the water units put us behind, but now that we're here, we can make up for lost time and confront Abbadon." Footsteps from behind were heard as a voice replied, "We've taken care of him." Recognizing the voice, Zen turned and her face brightened. "Karl! And Seria, too!" Seria frowned, but nodded in acknowledgement. "Looks like you made it here after all, huh? Why do you always seem to turn up where we're headed?" "It's alright, Seria," Karl said, "Zen's been a great help to us in the past. We should be a little more greatful." The swordswoman scoffed but said nothing. "Did I hear correctly," Zen asked, "You've defeated Abbadon?" "Yes," Karl answered, "Yesterday. It was a hard battle--he put up quite the fight. It took us a while to recover. I take it that's where you were headed?" The summoner nodded. "Well, what're you going to do now?" Seria asked, "We've taken care of him, so you can go home now. Once we defeat Maxwell, this'll will all be settled." "No," Zen interjected, "I'm going to battle Maxwell." The two warriors glanced at each other. "Zen," Karl spoke, "With all due respect...you are a formidable fighter, but this is a god we're talking about. You're not trained for this sort of thing." Zen was about to speak when Aem interrupted, saying, "If I may...Lady Zen was comissioned by Lucius himself to defeat the fallen gods. I do not think she would have been asked if she was not capable. Also, your statement is false--Lady Zen's family prides themselves in great strength. It flows through her veins." "Fool," Seria spat, "This isn't something heritage can win!" "Seria," Zen spoke, "Please. I know you don't have any real reason to believe in me, but at least let me come along." She frowned deeply and looked at Karl, who gave a simple shrug. "What," Seria demanded, "You're not seriously gonna let her come with us, are you?" He shrugged again. "Like I said, she is pretty strong. We'll be there too, so it will be okay." he looked at Zen. "If you're up to it, you're welcome to come with us." Zen nodded confidently. "I won't let you down." *** "Why did you let me die?" Ko turned in his sleep, brow furrowed. "It wasn't me..." He murmured. "You were there, but you didn't do anything." "It wasn't me...It was Zen, she...she...did it..." "How long are you going to hide, son?" He flinched at her words. "...not hiding...I didn't do it..." "Are you sure?" His blue eyes opened as he woke from his dream. It was always the same, every night. It was exhausting. He sat up at the edge of his bed to shake the sleep off. The sound of footsteps passing by caused him to look up and see his father at his door way, a wry smile on his face. "Having trouble sleeping, son?" Hisagi asked. Ko glared at him. His eyes flickered to his hand where the faint traces of a blood stain could be seen. Looking back up at his face, he could see it around his mouth as well. He had another one of his coughing fits, it seemed. "I sent Ritz and Haku out a few days ago," he continued, "The should be back with Zen within the week." His eyes darkened and he clenched his fist. Hisagi raised a brow. "What's wrong? You're sister is coming home, you should be happy." "Why?" Ko finally spoke, "You sent her away....why are you letting her come back?" "Temporarily," He corrected, "It was a temporary exile. Not so uncommon in our family history. Her exile's over, it's as simple as that." He turned to leave as he added, "You can settle whatever quarrel you have with her then...as long as you don't kill her." Ko rose quickly from his bed. "How did mother die?" He demanded suddenly. Hisagi froze, his back still turned. Silence sweapt over the two of them, thickening the darkness. A chuckle escaped Hisagi as he resumed his exit. "Why don't you tell me?" **** Yay more suspense!!!! The series is almost over! No more delayed posting!!! YAY!!! Until Chasing Pandora, anyway... Thanks again for you patience and support! I really appreciate it! Thanks for reading~! Category:Blog posts